


Inking into Words

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, plotober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: My version of an inktober but for writing.





	1. Good Morning Beautiful

In the peaceful incense-filled air of paladin Tarrik Torgaddin's room, the two inhabitants were fast asleep. His arms were wrapped tight around her waist and she was entangled with the thick comforter. First to stir was Illya as her body was trained to rise with the sun, even when living under the ground. She began to squirm a bit before the Shadar-kai woke up slightly. He laughed a bit as he pulled her close and peppered kisses across her face. Illya laughed felt her face flush red. Last night, he had shown her the real reasons on why Shadar-kai were well sought out partners. This morning, she was sore and almost a little flustered at the attention she was given. 

“Tarrik!” She said trying to pull herself up. 

“Yes, Feannag?” He asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Taking in this moment she looked at him, a small smile forming. “I’ve got to get going..” She said softly. “The others are waiting for me..” The mission wore heavily on her mind as she went to stand up. He grabbed at her hand and pulled her back into his embrace. "It's early in the morning Illya, stay with me for a little longer. I don't know when you're getting back.." Tarrik responded quietly as she settled back into bed with him. The party could wait for her for just a bit longer as she cuddled back up to the side of her partner and lingered in the warmth of the temple and her home here with him. 


	2. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes friends are all you really need.

Traveling with Depravity had made Etain antsy. It was too steady sometimes. She didn’t have her freedom of movement that she would when out and about. There was one thing that she counted on. Depravity seemed to be very much more intuned with her emotions that she was. He knew when to pull her out of a situation or when to pour the tiniest bit of extra wine in her cup. When asked about it, he told her that it was because she’d often have night terrors and he picked up on the things that she said. Etain was grateful for him. Despite where others saw him like a horny musician, she saw him as a soft and good man. He was her brother. 

So when she woke up again in the middle of the night to dreams of weird lands and a peal of dark laughter. Depravity was up and next to her almost right away. As a sob caught in her throat, Depravity was humming to her. “Shhh…” He said, taking her hand into his. “I’m here with you.” It took her a few moments to pull together the scattered pieces of her emotional stability before she looked at him. 

He was settled in by her side, hands wrapped around her one and he looked concerned. Once her breathing had steadied out, he was up and getting together something to drink for both of them. Etain took that time to look around her. She was still in Depravity’s tent. There was still the heaping mess of pillows he had. His outfits were still line up neatly for his choosing the next day and her spear still stood where she had set it. 

Finally, her mind had cleared of its panic and she was presented with a cup of something that smelled vaguely of apples and spices. “Here, it should help get you back asleep.” After taking a sip of the drink, she recognized it as the same cider recipe she had given to Gus. Tossing the thought in mind that Depravity had asked him for it, she was lost to the fact that her eyelids were starting to droop again. She sat the cup on the end table and Depravity kissed her forehead before quietly saying. 

“Sweet dreams, and I’ll see you in the morning.”


	3. October 3rd: Not So Stellar First Kiss

Ardeth had seemed really nervous to be out here and Aurilyn was fairly certain why. 

When she had brought the idea up to her roommate of maybe heading out to the local graveyard to replant some of the roses that Ardeth had grown in their backyard at some of the more forgotten headstones. 

So together they packed a lovely picnic and set to work on tending to the forgotten souls there. Finally, around noon, they took their picnic under the shade of an old willow tree. Aurilyn settled down first on the old gingham pattern blanket to dole out the food while Ardeth wandered off to pick a couple of dozen of the dandelion flowers that surrounded them. 

Once finished dolling out the treats, Ardeth had returned to the blanket with a hand made flower crown. 

“This is for you..” She said softly, placing it on her head. Aurilyn touched it and smiled softly, cheeks turning pink. “Thank you Ardeth..now sit before the cheese in your sandwich starts to melt more.” With that, they ate in the warmth of the midday sun and after their meal was finished and trash placed safely back into their basket, both laid down to cloud gaze. 

Unbeknownst to Aurilyn though, Ardeth was staring at her instead of the clouds, trying to work up the courage to kiss her. She could do it, she knew she could. 

“Hey, Aurilyn…” Arderth started, sitting upright for a moment. In response, Aurilyn sat up as well. Her dark hair spilling over one shoulder and the sunlight hitting her just right making her eyes look that beautiful stormy grey that she thought of late at night. 

Gods above she was beautiful. 

“Yeah, Ardeth?” She asked, inching slightly closer. “Is something wrong?” The older girl shook her head and tugged on the sleeve of her hoodie. “Could I kiss you?” She asked her and to her surprise, Aurilyn nodded and reached out, to touch her hand. 

“You can kiss me Ardeth..” And with that, Ardeth leaned in and so did Aurilyn. But instead of their lips touching, they ended up knocking each other in the head. Reeling from the pain, Aurilyn recovered a bit quicker as she began to laugh slightly. Hearing her laugh made Ardeth want to turtle up into her hoodie but she was stopped by a hand on her cheek. 

“I think you may have meant to do it like this…” And just like that, the world melted away and Ardeth could have sworn her heart was going to explode. 


	4. But Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow.

There are things in life that one just knows. For the Sage of Beasts, it was the fact that her husband was dying. Not be the fact of a disease or anything of the sort, just age finally catching up to him. Niri was certain that he knew it as well due to him spending more and more time outside and in the grove. She gathered up their blankets and headed outside to be with him, by her own request. Cundo wrapped his arms around her one last time. 

“Ah, it is good to see you out here Niriana..” He said, smiling at her as she settled down. Together they laid down and she stared up to the starry night sky about. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world. It’s supposed to be beautiful tonight..” She responded, tucking her head against his side. 

A meteor shower was going to happen and she wanted it to be the last thing that she’d have with her. So together, they were cuddled up on the ground and watched as the stars fell. As a particular blue comet fell, Cundo pulled himself up and pulled at Niri’s hand. “Sit up, there’s something I want to do..” She sat up and he pulled her in close. The kiss was familiar and warm as he held her close. When they pulled away, she smiled and held his cheek. “I love you…” He said, resting his forehead against hers. 

Niri wasn’t good at this. Maybe if she wouldn’t completely acknowledge, it wouldn’t happen. 

“Come find me when the world lets you rest finally..” She nodded and brought him into another hug. 

“Promise you that I will.” That would be finally when she saved the world just one more time, joining him for their rest together.


	5. Dawn Rises

Vivian didn’t remember much of last night. Atarax had joined her for a night together and what she remembered was vague and lingering thoughts. 

She was up at the crack of the day, and she just looked at him. Atarax was handsome. Not in the way that his friend was, but in a more human way. While he was asleep, he wasn’t stressed and almost peaceful. Tracing her index finger across his chest, she drew shapes idly. Soon they’d have to get up and have to return back their lives as soldiers, but for now, she was happy. 

He began to stir and she shifted her weight off of him. She watched him as he went through the process of waking up. A Methodical process for him as Vivian felt a chill run over her cot and a loneilness run over her. She reached out and grabbed at his hand, pulling him back closer to him. The smell of gunpowder and sweat entering her senses.

“Don’t go just yet. Stay just a bit longer please?” She asked quietly. With her hair spilling over one shoulder and a soft smile on her face, he just stared at her for a long moment. Confliction danced in his eyes before he settled back down on the cot with her. 

She leaned in and rewarded him with kiss, her hand sneaking below the blankets to his surprise. Soon, they were entangled once more and she decided that for once, she decided that being late wouldn’t be such a bad thing.


	6. The Sun Still Rises.

The sounds of the early morning entered her ears, Narcissa realized that she couldn’t sleep anymore. So, she gathered up her things and pulled on her coat to head out on a walk. 

It was just yesterday when the war had ended. When last of the undead and necromancers were felled, she stood there with her rapier in hand and breathing heavily. Was it over? Was three years of death and destruction finally over? 

When the pain from the battles finally set in, Torgom described her as being similar to a lump on a log. But now, she was up and wandering the lonely streets of Weldyn as the first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon. As she rounded a corner, a large blackbird dove and landed in her arms with a happy laugh. “Well...hello Eloise, I see you’ve been out and about, find anything good?” She asked quietly as she scritched her on the head. 

“Oh, a lonely desert elf? Is it the one I think of?” She asked as the bird cooed at her. There was a small moment as she found her way to the edge of the broken wall of the last battle. Sitting there was their esteemed general, staff on the back and watching as the crested the ridge of the city. 

Narcissa settled down next to him and just stared at him with an arched brow. “Wouldn’t have pegged you to be up and about at least this early..” She said, trailing off as she noticed that he wasn’t too up for responding. So she sat with him. 

Together they sat at the edge of a somewhat destroyed city, with the sun warming up their bodies as she leaned in rested her head on his shoulder. The war was over and the sun was rising on a new day with the hope that tomorrow is better. As the sun took its place it the sky and the duo took their time together, the city became alive again. 

It was a full twenty minutes before she finally stood up and reached out a hand to him. 

“C’mon Olek...it’s time to start over again. We need to rebuild and restarts lives, and we’re gonna need you along the way.” He stared at her hand for a moment before taking her hand and standing up. 

They walked back from their spot and rejoined the others for the long haul of rebuilding and restarting their lives.


	7. The Moments Unspoken

Iros sighed as she curled up to the side of Mythosia, reading over the book she was given. She had many thoughts running through her mind before she sat down the book off to the side. There was still a large portion of her human emotions that ruled her thoughts even now as a deva, and that human emotion was the attraction to Mythosia themselves. 

Here, they were comfortable to rest in a more...real form. Their dark hair was swept back and out of their faces. She rested her chin on their shoulder and stared at them. They were so beautiful...and they were just..

When she sighed, they looked over at her with a confused expression. 

“Is everything alright?” They asked. She bit her lip and took in the moment. Would they know if she never told them? She leaned in and kissed them, hand holding tight to theirs. They reached up cupped her face. When they kissed back, she felt her heart explode in her chest. Finally, she pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against theirs. 

“I love you Mythosia..” She said, her voice soft and gentle as for the first time in a long time, she felt at home. 

“I’ve known..I’ve been waiting for you to say it. “ They responded, and she rolled her eyes. “No matter what, still always the master of secrets even when it comes to the matters of the heart?” She asked. 

They quirked an eyebrow and she started to laugh to herself. She snuggled against them and smiled at them warmly. For a long moment, she cuddled up to them and rested her head on their chest. So they shared that moment in their library for the unspoken moment that would go on to linger in her mind, even when they would be gone.


	8. She's in Love

Kilyn sighed as she trekked out to the back of the house, the eyes of her father still on her. He had caught her with Romari again. It was an awkward encounter as her partner was half-naked and still kissing her goodbye when Ievos stepped into the room. As quick as he came in the night, Romari was gone. She settled down at the edge of the lake and sighed to herself as she felt the eyes come off of her and seemingly wander further into the house. 

Ievos stepped in further and sat at their kitchen table with his head in his hands. His wife moved about in the kitchen and sat down two cups. After pouring out two cups of tea and settling the kettle back onto the counter, she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. “It’ll be alright dearest. Just breathe..” She said as she sat down across from him. He poured out milk and sugar to his taste, huffing to himself. 

“I don’t see what she sees in him, Julia. He’s a rakish man with nothing ahead of him. Kilyn has the world ahead of her, and yet - “ He huffed and placed his head in his hands. 

Julia just laughed to herself as she looked at her husband. His head perked up and he stared at her. “What’s so funny?” He asked, squinting. She sat her cup down and looked at him with a warm smile. “Ievos..before we got married, my father said the same things about you. He has no future, he’s an aloof elf and can’t care for you. He will never love you. But I was too stubbornly in love with you to listen. That’s what Kilyn is doing now.” 

She reached over and took his hands into hers. “You may not see what she does in him. Have you ever stopped to listen to how to she talks about him?” She asked with an arched eyebrow. He just stared at her and she sighed deeply. 

“She talks about the fact that he treats her as a young woman and she feels for him like I felt for you when I was told I couldn’t be with you. Just try to see things from her point of view instead of being so bull-headed please?” She asked cupping his cheek. 

He sighed and leaned into her hand. “I’ll try.. For you..”


	9. Slowing Down

On a night like this, Kilyn would have been totally down for doing the nasty with Oskar or whoever would want to join her. But tonight, something felt different. After drinking only a bit of wine and accepting Oskar’s offer for a shared room, here she was. 

He had already stripped out of his shirt and was currently kissing her neck when she placed her hands on his chest. “I can’t tonight..” She said softly, her hands firmly against his chest which made him jolt upright. He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowing deep in thought. In the dim light of their room, she could see the faintest glow of his eyes, and Oskar looked concerned as he brought his hand up to her cheek. 

“You ‘lright?” I can go get a cleric if I need to..” He told her, his mind seems to wander off into the worst thoughts. 

“‘M fine..just not feeling up to it..I’m sorry.” She said, her face flushed red with embarrassment. 

After that statement, he just shook his head and smiled a bit. “Nothin’ to be sorry about. Thanks for feeling okay to tell me..Do you maybe just want to lay together for a bit? Doesn’t have to be anythin’ sexual about it..” 

Kilyn felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders as she nodded. “You know what, I think that’ll be nice to just cuddle for a bit..” 

So Oskar sat on the bed and waited until she let him hold her close before just curling up under the warm blankets. It felt nice just to be cuddled. He rubbed little circles on the small of her back with his thumb and she could vaguely hear him humming. Kilyn fell fast asleep with her head on his chest and the feeling of safety in her heart.


End file.
